During the past decade, basic scientists and clinicians have contributed greatly to our understanding of fundamental aspects of reproductive biology. In turn, this understanding has been applied toward the development of improved methods of contraception and for the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the reproductive system, including infertility, cancer, congenital anomalies, precocious puberty, and problems associated with menopause. Continued success depends upon training a new generation of scientists who know the basic principles of modern biology and can apply modern research techniques to solve problems relevant to reproductive biology and medicine. This training program is designed to provide a program of study and research apprenticeship for postdoctoral scientists for a research career in the reproductive sciences and medicine. This program offers fellowships to eight postdoctoral candidates with either a doctoral degree (Ph.D.) in a basic science or a professional degree in the medical sciences (e.g., M.D.) that seek training in reproductive science and medicine. Periods of training will range from 1 to 3 years, depending on the previous experience of the trainees. Training opportunities are available from 21 faculty mentors, representing 10 departments at the University of Washington (in both the School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences), the VA Puget Sound Health Care System, and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The disciplines represented include molecular and developmental biology, biophysics, molecular genetics, physiology, neuroendocrinology, behavioral endocrinology, and clinical reproductive endocrinology. The continuation of this successful program will offer a unique and diverse educational experience, comprising the whole organism, from molecule to behavior, and committed to communication and learning across disciplines.